Feed dispensers may be utilized to provide feed to livestock and may be utilized to provide feed to wild animals, such as deer, elk, and other wild game. Current feed dispensers, particularly those used to feed deer, feature tripod style legs or other frames that extend outward to support the feed container. This style, while providing stability, has disadvantages. For instance, current feeders do not blend well into the environment, which is desirable for animals to feel comfortable enough to feed from it. Also, when animals with antlers such as deer and elk feed from current feeders, their horns can become entangled and damaged from contact with the legs and stands. Thus there is a need for an improved style of feeder.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for reliably providing feed to certain animals in a natural environment.